


An Itch to Scratch

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder takes care of a sick Scully and William. Fluff ensues. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim after having someone throw me the trope of 'Mulder taking care of a sick Scully and William' back on my Tumblr account. Decided it was substantial enough to actually post here as a fluff type of fic. Enjoy.

William buried his little head against his mother's chest in frustration, tears slowly streaming out. She told him not to scratch but that is all he wanted to do. He sniffled softly while Scully rubbed his back.

"Shhh Shhh," she lulled, "There, there…"

"Mama it itches…"

"I know baby, I know…mommy is really itchy too."

She tried running her hands all over her 3 year old's body, trying to give him some sort of comfort. The chicken pox outbreak had only been mentioned 3 days before in daycare preschool memos before William showed up at home with hives. Basically, he had been infected a week prior without even knowing. But worst of it all, was Scully had been infected as well. Surprisingly, she had not gotten the pox during her childhood and had never bothered getting the vaccine. Wrong move.

William began scratching at his arms whimpering before his mother softly took his hands in hers.

"William, baby, no…", and as she stopped him, William began crying against her. His heartfelt sobs pulling at her heartstrings. Scully sighed deeply, pulling him on to her lap on the bed, and cradling him softly.

"I know, honey, I'm sorry…"

"Alright, who wants some chicken noodle?", Mulder inquired as he walked in with 2 separate bowls. He watched the scene unfold in his bedroom as he lay the food bowls on the night table.

"Aw, buddy…you okay?"

"No…"he answered, muffled by his mother's chest.

Mulder brushed his son's hair lightly giving him a small sympathetic smile. "It'll be over soon…you'll be back to playing with your legos in no time"

William peeked at his father, before softly uttering, "Spooky, Daddy…"

"Where is he?"

William pointed to the other side of the bedroom to where his stuffed alien toy lay. Mulder picked it up and handed it to him, as he cuddled the plush toy in search of comfort. Ever since he had given William the stuffed goofy looking thing the year prior, they had been inseparable. He smiled watching his son clutch at Spooky, as Scully played with his hair.

"And how are you holding up?"

"Not much different from a few hours ago…I'm exhausted."

He ran his palm softly over her cheek. Mulder gave her a concerned look before sliding his hand up to her forehead.

"Scully, you're running a fever…"

"It's fine…it's only a couple of degrees over…not that concerning."

Without hesitating he grabbed the Tylenol bottle from the night table that had now become their temporary medicine table, and handed 2 pills over to her. "Here…take them."

She had no energy to argue and did as told. He turned to look at William, whom seemed to finally be drifting off to sleep next to his mother. "Good thing we have a king sized bed, huh?"

William had been sleeping with them for the past 5 days since he got sick, in order to keep closer watch on his fever just in case. "Guess he isn't hungry either…"

"Guess not…", Scully answered, softly brushing ash brown strands of hair of her little boy's sticky forehead.

Mulder made his way to the opposing side, sitting next to Scully in the bed, Chicken Noodle bowl on tow. "Here…"

"Oh…I don't really have an appetite Mulder…", she lightly brushed her arms, trying not to scratch.

"You haven't eaten all day, just take a few bites."

"I know I just don't really feel up to food is all…"

"C'mon Scully…don't make me feed you…", he retaliated, a playful look in his eyes.

"Alright, alright…", she gave up, taking the bowl in her hands.

Mulder smiled triumphantly, settling down next to her while she ate, flipping channels on the tv set. It was 11:45 pm now, and there was nothing much on. She took a few spoonfuls before returning the bowl to the night table across from Mulder's lap. She looked over to the other side of the bed, a now soundly sleeping William. He was so fuzzy when sick. Ever since he was 6 months old and got his first cold, he would basically not sleep in the night and keep his parents awake as well on vigil. At 3 years old, this still seemed to be the case.

She yawned settling into the blankets. Mulder eyed her from the corner of his eye, as she snuggled into the blankets, brushing her backside against his thigh. He watched as she squirmed, her legs brushing over each other, and her hand turning into her scalp.

"Turning in for the night?"

"Yeah…I'm tiered… plus sleeping might get my head off the actual itch."

Mulder chuckled slightly. "Alright…"

He turned the TV off and snuggled right up to her back. Slowly and lightly, he scratched his fingertips up her legs reaching her thighs. She softly gave off a quizzical moan, before they made their way to her back doing the same actions.

"Mulder…"

"Yes…?"

"Stop…" She said, trying her hardest not to smile.

"What…I thought you had an itch to scratch.", his fingertips were now at her belly, softly rubbing the irritated skin there. "I'm helping…" He softly laid his chin on her shoulder.

Scully softly chuckled, before feeling his light stubble against her cheek. It had been days since he shaved, considering he had now taken the full duty of caring for her and their son…and quite frankly it did look good on him.

She rubbed her face against his slightly, "I don't think we are talking about the same itch…"

"Really…", he started placing feathery kisses on the crook of her neck. It didn't last long before she turned around to face him, nose to nose. She tried to seem serious, but the corners of her mouth betrayed her.

"Your son's in our bed, have you no decency?"

"Nope…"

She finally cracked ducking her head and laughed. He smiled, placing a kiss on her feverish forehead, while William softly stirred behind them, yet continued his slumber.

"Jesus, Mulder…", she then pecked his lips, between smiles for a while, before heading towards his jawline. Mulder close his eyes leaning back to enjoy the attention…which didn't last for long. Scully had now opted for softly rubbing her own face against his, the light stubble bringing comfort from the uncontrollable itch.

" _Really_ , Scully?"

"Yup…have I ever told you how attractive your stubble is before…because it's definitely irresistible now."

Mulder's eyes rolled smiling as he continued to lightly brush her arms back and legs with his own hands in comfort.

"God, that's good…a little bit lower there-mmm yes"

Mulder continued the light scratching,"You know, I have this feeling that this is not what I had in mind…"

"You  _are_ scratching my itch…"

"Point taken…turn around."

She did as he started slowly on her back. She smiled contentedly feeling herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks …"

"Anytime, partner…", he reached and turned the remaining light in the room off and positioning himself next to her. "You know…you scratch my back I'll scratch yours…" he dead panned into the silence.

"Don't ruin it…"

Mulder chortled, even when he could feel Scully eye rolling at him in the darkness, before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
